The Suitor
by merikflame
Summary: Weiss wants to have lunch with Ruby, but some hopeless romantic gets in the way. Funblade's Future au


Weiss was sitting in her office, working on some important documents for the Schnee Dust Company, of which she was CEO. There was already a large pile of paper work built up, and it appeared that she would be returning home to Ruby late again. Weiss placed her pen down and picked up the picture frame to her right. It was a photo of Weiss and Ruby sitting on a bench in the nearby park. The photo put a smile on Weiss' face, until her eyes looked over the large eye-patch adorning Ruby's right eye, as well as her long glove.

_'Its my fault she ended up like this.' _Weiss thought to herself. Though the explosion happened a while ago, Weiss still felt a pang of guilt every now and then, even though Ruby never blamed her in the first place.

Weiss was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Expecting Ruby to have arrived for lunch, Weiss let them in. Weiss wasn't expecting, however, for a man in a suit to walk in instead. Weiss brought her hand to her face as soon as it registered. It was another hopeless romantic who had refused to give up hope on the heiress.

"Hello Miss Schnee." Said the man with a curt bow. He didn't have any distinguishing features. Weiss made a mental note to scold Blake, the guards would never just let someone like this through.

"How did you get in here?" Weiss questioned, going back to her paperwork. The man walked up to the desk and leaned over slightly.

"Never mind how I came to be here, right now my goal is to court you!" The man proclaimed. Weiss let out a sigh.

"You and I both know why that won't work."Weiss said, not bothering to look up from her papers. It was no secret to the press that she was seeing Ruby, yet even with this information, men still attempted to swoon her, not willing to let the chance for fortune and power slip away.

"I never back down from a challenge." The man said, now by her side, on one knee. Outstretched in his hand was a rose. Weiss turned her chair to face him. She quickly smacked the hand away.

"Listen, there is no chance of you winning me. The matter is settled. Please leave." Weiss said, getting a little fed up with this man.

"There is still one chance for me to sway you!" The man announced, standing up. Before Weiss could say anything, the man dove forward and trapped her in a kiss.

_'The audacity!"_ Though Weiss, struggling to get the man off of her, but the man wouldn't budge. Weiss heard the door slowly creaking open. _'Oh no!' _Weiss thought, remembering that Ruby was coming for lunch. Still struggling to shove the man off of her, Weiss saw the red hair of her companion poking through the door.

"Weeeiiiis. I'm here f-" Ruby paused, taking in the image of Weiss and some nameless man kissing. Weiss finally succeeded in getting the man away from her.

"Ruby! No, this isn't-" Weiss was cut off as Ruby quickly slammed the door and ran away, tears streaking down her face. Weiss quickly turned toward the suitor, fire in her eyes.

"Why did you do that!" She shouted, the man grew scared, as he realized his attempts at wooing the woman were in vain.

"I-it just seemed like a good idea at the time." The man said, sweat beading down his forehead. Weiss reached to her side and drew Myrtenaster. The man's eyes widened and he attempted to flee, but Weiss quickly held him in place with her glyphs. Weiss then proceeded to switch her dial to ice and freeze the man head to toe. Weiss moved to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Blake, please send security to my office and remove this intruder. Cancel all my meetings as well, I got something important to take care of." Weiss said, She immediately moved to the door and went outside. Not wasting time, she created a glyph below her feet and quickly started off toward the one place she knew Ruby would go. Yang's bar.

…

Arriving outside the building, Weiss wasted no time in throwing open the door. Before her stood Yang consoling a crying Ruby. Yang turned to the sound of the door opening and noticed Weiss. Yang's eyes flashed red and she let go of Ruby.

"You!" She shouted. As soon as Ruby saw her, she started crying harder and fled into a back room. "She told me what you did, whats wrong with you?!" Yang shouted, showing a little restraint, normally Yang would have already smashed her face in, but she had known Weiss for years, so he had to hear her side first.

"Yang, its not what you think. The man was some suitor I was going to have thrown out. He tried winning me over by kissing me." Weiss said, wanting to get to Ruby. Yang grabbed Weiss by her shirt.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Yang challenged. Weiss began to feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please, I wouldn't ever dream of hurting Ruby like that." She begged. Yang faltered slightly at this, but eventually, her eyes reverted and she let go of Weiss, as she knew she was right.

"Better go make sure she knows that." Yang said, motioning to the door. Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a small nod before walking into the room. Ruby was alone, in the corner, crying. Weiss quickly rushed over and captured the weeping girl in a hug.

"Ruby, its alright. That guy was just an asshole." Weiss said, patting Ruby's back as the younger girl cried into her shoulder.

"I know you wouldn't just do that, but it still hurt." Ruby choked out before pulling away from Weiss and looking her in the eye. "Promise to never leave me?" Ruby asked, tears still flowing. Weiss gave a warm smile at this and felt her own tear flowing down her face.

"I promise." Weiss said, leaning in and capturing Ruby's lips in a passionate kiss, much more loving than that of a hopeless suitor. Pulling away, Ruby enveloped Weiss in a hug and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What happened to that guy anyway?" Ruby asked, a smile on her lips, tears having stopped. Weiss' smile grew.

"Security's probably still chiseling him out." Weiss said. Ruby giggled at this and pulled Weiss tighter.

"I love you Weiss." Ruby said.

"I love you too Ruby"

…

**I just really wanted to write something for Funblade's future au. Its the kind of au that loves to twist the knife, but also has the fluffy moments that are just too lovely. Leave some feedback and stay frosty.**


End file.
